Brave Kids, Dark Secrets
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: Maximum has had her hands full latley, so when she is informed about a place where they can relax, and get help with their budding powers, she's releived. But she has secrets that even she dosen't know about...  FAX BTW
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis here! So I have started reading the book Maximum Ride and I LOVE it! It's the most amazing awesome book ever! And I LOVE the show Wolverine and the X-men. (O.K. I know, that makes me sound like a geek, but I already am one, so whatever.) I don't mind the X-men Evolution one, but Wolverine and the X-men is better. WAAAYYYY better. Anyway...Maximum Ride= Mutant Kids. X-Men=Mutant Kids...so without further a do...WHY ISN'T THE STORY GOING ON? * Whispers in ear * **

**Oh... _ Ahem _ I own nothing, absolutley nothing. I'd like to own Logan and Fang...(Glares at lawyers)**

Guess who has the biggest mound of money ever! The Maxter! We were pigging ourselves out over a bunch of hamburgers, a ton of Coke, and a mountain of fries. Okay, maybe not the biggest mound of money ever, but what the hey—a girl can dream. Fang grins.

"I had my doubts about you babysitting, but this quenches any of them." He says, popping a fry in his mouth.

"I watch you guys—don't I?"

"Barley." Puts in Iggy, chowing down on a hamburger. "Last night you nearly lost Nudge."

"Yeah." Says Fang, warming up to the game. "And you didn't notice when Gazzy ran off. And you let an Eraser give me a concussion."

"Hey!" I protested at the unfair treatment. "That was NOT my fault!"

Fang rolled his eyes, but shut up and took a bite of his cheeseburger.

I rolled my eyes back and popped a bunch of fries in my mouth.

A bunch of teenage boys stormed in the door. Their eyes were darting from one place to the other and they seemed uneasy. It was possible that they were Erasers, so I quickly muttered, "Guys, six o clock." We all continued to eat, but we tilted our heads slightly so we can see. That is everyone but Iggy, who just waited for the report.

"Erasers?" Asked Fang.

"Possibly." I whispered back.

Nudge frowned. "They look like normal guys to me."

"That's exactly the problem. They could be normal teenagers, or they could be Erasers." I told her, frowning.

"Maybe they're not Erasers," Put in Angel. "Maybe they just want something to eat."

"Yeah." I said, kind of half way agreeing. "Maybe." Truthfully, I thought they were Erasers, but this was the first solid meal we'd had so far—at least one that we didn't have to go dumpster-diving for—and I didn't want to ruin it. So we continued stuffing our mouths full of unhealthy fast food.

But the boys didn't order. They headed straight toward us. Sighing, I managed, "Guys, let's blow this joint."

"But I'm not done!" protested Gazzy.

"Yeah Max! None of us are done!" Echoed Nudge.

"This isn't up for debate." I said, trying to make my voice sound cold. "We are leaving. Now."

But unfortunetly, the Erasers had other plans. They morphed, leaving us with no choice except fighting, which latley we had been trying to avoid.

I slammed my fist into and Eraser's jaw, slamming it so hard I could hear the satisfying crack of it breaking. I whirled to the next one in line, who slammed me backward into a table. I kicked him in the head, breaking his nose, and then kicked him twice in the chest. After hearing the crack of his ribs, I looked around at the rest of the flock.

"_Fang," _Muttered my Voice.

I rolled my eyes and screamed "Fang! Behind you!" Fang whirled, doing a roundhouse kick, sending the Eraser staggering backward.

I went down. An Eraser took me by surprise, and had me against the floor. I closed my eyes, struggling against him. His hand on my throat made me dizzy, made it hard to breath, hard to think. I coughed, feeling my airway shut off completely.

_So this is how I'm going to die Voice?_ As usual the Voice didn't awnser.

Suddenly, as if a magical source was watching my back, the Eraser slammed into a wall on the oppisote side of the room. A man appeared above me, and helped me to my feet.

Confuesed, I just stared blankly.

"What's your name?" He asked, gruffly.

"Um...Maximum—I mean Max."

My eyes scanned the rest of the flock, who seemed to be doing alright. Angel simply told the Erasers to go to sleep, and they did. Iggy was holding his own, and because of his hearing being so freakin' good, there wasn't one Eraser in here that could of snuck up on him. Gazzy had only one Eraser on him, and I figured he could handle that, so, staisfyed I almost let my guard down—almost.

There was one missing.

"_Nudge." _

Nudge! Where was she? My eyes scanned the restraunt desperatly, and I saw her. She was backing away from the Erasers, how she had managed to draw 5 of them toward her I didn't know, but I knew she needed help.

So without further a do, if you can't already tell that we're mutant kids, this is where it all becomes clear.

I unfurled my wings and lept into the air. I slammed into the Erasers full force, grabbed Nudge, and managed not to get hurt in the process.

Yeah, we're making progress.

When I finished, and saw the Eraser's lying scattered, I called, "Report!"

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Alive."

"A few scratches."

"Yep."

So yeah, we came out of that one alive. I feel like my arm has been cut off, what with the grabbing Nudge, and the sudden take off thing.

The restraunt was now empty. I had no doubt that the cops would be here any moment now, and the problem with cops, is that you don't know if they're actual cops, if they're Erasers, of if they're Whitecoats.

Yeah, our life stinks.

"Who are you?" The voice surprised me, catching me off guard. I'd forgotten about the man who had shoved the Eraser off of me.

"Like I said," I murrmered, dusting my self off, "My name is Max.

"Gazzy."

"Angel."

"Iggy."

"Nudge."

"Fang."

"So," I ask. "Who are you? A white coat? An Eraser?"

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Fang: Hey.**

**Artemis: Woah! _ Tips out of chair _**

**Fang: _ Helps her up _ Sorry. **

**Artemis: Where do you peoples come from? I mean, it's like you're all just hiding in my house, waiting to pop out at me. **

**Fang: I came from the book. **

**Artemis: Alright...**

**Terry/Batman: I came from the TV. **

**Will: Book. **

**Artemis: _ Shakes Head _ Well, please stop it...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whitecoat? Eraser?" He asks, looking slightly, yet genuinely confused.

"Yeah." I reply, irritated. "Don't tell me you don't know what Whitecoats and Erasers are."

He decides to let the Erasers and Whitecoat thing drop. "You kids are mutants?" By this time all 6 of us have our wings out in the open, ready for take off.

"Kinda' obvious, isn't it?" I demand.

He nods. "You can come with me." He says. "There's a safe place for you."

Okay, you know how adults warn you against kidnappers and say they might say something like: 'Do you want some candy? You can come with me, and I'll give you some.'

That's what this guy was doing. A safe place was like candy for us. Yet, even without parents we figured stuff like this out fairly fast.

"Yeah, and I'm Batman." I said sarcasticly. "What's the catch?"

The man seemed only slightly fazed by my contrary behavior. "Nothing." He said, completely calm. Then he put his hand out and three claws came out. Pure metal, glinting dimly. I think I gasped. Nudge gave a little squeal, Angel took a step backward, Gazzy gasped, Fang raised an eyebrow, (His equivalent to a scream of surprise.) and Iggy, sensing something wrong, took a step back.

I managed to nod and say, "Yeah. What's this safe place?"

An hour later we landed next to a gate according to the guys—Logan's—instructions. He pressed a button and called, "Open the gate please, Hank."

A voice replied. "Yep."

The gates swung open, and eye took a glance at Fang, he tilted his mouth in that quirky half smile of his, and shrugged.

The mansion was freakin' huge! For a bunch of street Avian-Americans, the best we'd ever had was a farm house in Virginia. The most we could hope for was a subway tunnel in New York. Nudge grinned at me, the smile lighting her whole face. The rest of the flock, except for Iggy and Fang looked on in complete disbelief and amazement.

We stepped inside and were practicably met with a welcoming party.

A bunch of teenagers mostly. A guy, about 17 with blonde hair turned toward Logan and asked, "Who are these guys?"

Logan turned to us, letting us introduce ourselves.

"Max."

"Fang."

"Iggy."

"Nudge."

"Gazzy."

"Angel."

"What can you do?" Asked a girl edging from the back, she has light brown hair, with white bangs. She wore a jacket, the sleeves pulled up to her elbows. A yellow and green costume and yellow gloves. Her eyes were challenging.

I grinned. "That's better demonstrated outside." I say.

* * *

><p>Out in the open air, I unfurled my wings, the rest of the flock following. And then I launched into the air. We flew up, our wings gliding on the slight crisp breeze.<p>

* * *

><p>My fingers ran along the railing of my balcony. So far this place was awesome. Everyone had a power and were mutants. But so far nothing this good had stayed with us. Suddenly Fang flew up on the rail.<p>

"OH MY _ FANG!" I screamed.

"Sorry." He muttered, but his mouth was quirked up slightly.

"No you aren't, you idiot."

"Yeah, I know. How r' you doin'? He asks.

"Alright." I say, easing into his hug. "Why?"

"Dunno. Just wondering. Is it wrong to wonder if you're alright?"

"No." I say grinning.

He pecks me on the cheek. "Good."

"This place seems to good to be true—ya' know?"

He nods. "How long do you think it will last?"

"I don't know. I just wanna enjoy it." He nods and kisses me.

"Goodnight Max."

**A/N I love Fax! It's just awesome, and I hated the way things turned out in Fang, so I'm just gonna ignore it. I also hate Dylan. So kick him out. Anyway, pretty good right? Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was busy all week, and then my imagination wasn't talking to me, and then I saw the Hunger Games (Most awesome movie EVER!) So yeah. Thanks for be willing to stick with me though. **

**Artemis.**

**P.S. Flames will be used to roast my marshmellows. **

**P.P.S. Angel and Emma are going to meet next chapter. **


	3. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ IT!**

This is an absolute **OUTRAGE**! Fanfiction is **DELETING** stories that contain mature content, violence, stores based on songs! All the stories we love: **GONE**! Which means your stories too!

The motto of this website is "Unleash your imagination"! How can we do that if Fanfiction won't let us write the stories we want or deletes our most succesful stories?

There's a petition going around to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (remove spaces)

Please sign the petition if you don't want your stories to be removed.

But there is more! **Blackout Day is on June 23rd**, like what happened with Wikipedia, so **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION**! Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update stories. If enough people participate, then the site will notice and realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can across the site! And let us know if you're going to join.

**PLEASE** spread this to other archives! Do we want our stories to be deleted? NO! Do we want our favorite stories by our favorite authors to be deleted? NO!

Spread the word! Join the fight! **Keep Fanfiction ALIVE**!

**Remember. June 23rd. Do NOT go on Fanfiction at all**!

Hello, I'm posting this on my other popular stories, because I agree. This is completely unfair. I'll take this down soon. I'm sorry if you thought it was a new chapter.


End file.
